Drew Simpleton
Andrew "Drew" Simpleton is the well-meaning idiot of the group. Biography Early life Drew was born to Mr. Simpleton and Dr. Simpleton when his parents were in their late twenties. At the time of his birth, his parents had already given birth to Daniel Simpleton, who was four years Drew's senior. When Drew was two, his parents gave birth to another child, this time a girl who they intended to call Daisy. However, Drew, who was obsessed with the look of donuts at the time, fiercely demanded that they name the child Donut, which they eventually did, believing that it might sound "cute". Unfortunately, Donut herself grew to hate the name with a passion, and she would forever grow scornful of her brother with a passion. Drew attended summer camp when he was about eight years old. Once there, he met Robinson Maxwell, who would later become his best friend. Robinson was taken by Drew's stupidity and wanted to study him and do research on him, whereas Drew wanted to become smart like Robinson by sleeping next to him and extracting his smarts. However, they did grow to form a genuine friendship, and once camp was over they started hanging out at shcool, becoming true best friends. Personality Drew is viewed as the "idiot" of the group, and although he is a good kid with a kind heart, he is known to lack intelligence. He doesn't truly understand sarcasm and ridicule, though because of this he is extremely happy with who he is. Relationships Family members Mr. Simpleton Drew seems to get along with his father very well and wants to follow in his father's footsteps of becoming a baker. He spends a lot more time with his dad than his mom and seems to relate with his father more. Dr. Simpleton Drew gets along well with his mom though their bond is not as strong as his bond with his father. Daniel Simpleton Drew mentioned Daniel once to say he is studying at Harvard to become a lawyer, and he added that Daniel is an ungrateful asshole, showing that he is not very fond of his older brother. Donut Simpleton Although she doesn't exactly hate her older brother, Donut shows slight resentment towards Drew because he was the one who demanded that Donut, who was originally going to be called Daisy, be given her current name, which Donut claimed has earned her several years of bullying at school. Romances Robinson Maxwell Robinson and Drew are best friends. They met when they both went to the same summer camp at the age of eight years old. Robinson was fascinated by Drew's lack of intelligence and considered researching him and studying him to find out why he would be so stupid. At the same time, Drew planned to extract some of Robinson's intelligence by sleeping next to him at night in their cabin. Eventually the two boys beame true friends and their bond has only grown closer since. They both identify as being one another's best friends. In Pilot it is revealed that there is more going on between them than just a friendship. Friendships Léon Favreau Léon and Drew seem to get along well for the most part, though sometimes Léon makes fun of Drew's lack of intelligence behind his back. Craig Holmes Craig has shown a disliking towards Drew, but Drew doesn't notice it and considers the two to be "almost best friends", since his best friend is Robinson. Amy Jordan Drew's strongest friendship after Robinson is probably with Amy. Drew and Amy are both incrediby nice and sweet people, and since Drew is so empathetic he is able to offer Amy great deals of support when she is feeling down. Likewise, Amy is always willing to assist Drew and help him understand things when he gets lost, and is very patient with him. Amy has displayed jealousy towards Robinson due to his close bond with Drew. Kelsey Joubert Kelsey often becomes exasperated with Drew very quickly because he is so slow to get things, but doesn't think too badly of him overall; as a matter of fact, Kelsey likes to think of him as "a different kind of genuis". James Kendrick James views Drew as being something like his little brother. Ever since James's real younger brother Liam died, James has relied on Drew to display his usual confusion and lack of understanding so James can appear to be the wise older brother. Tiffany West Tiffany constantly ridicules Drew, although their interactions are not many, but she does admit that Drew is very good-looking. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" (debut episode) Trivia *Drew is considered to be the idiot of the group Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters